villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Woodies
The Woodies are the main enemies of Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. Origin and Background According to the game's guide, Woodies were created in great numbers by a powerful shaman in the past, who believed he could use them for good, as a large and tireless workforce: although in the game Jibolba only states they are "the bane of everything's existence" as though they had existed a very long time. However, some time later the Woodies quickly rebelled against their shaman master and escaped. Eventually they mastered the magic that created them and began creating their own civilization, constructing simple weapons, larger warriors, magical shamans and even dangerous catapults. It is possible their cruel actions towards other creatures are bornes from them being unhappy with their past. Description These wooden bad guys are made of wood, bits of vine, and are animated by magic. The smallest and weakest of these, are the Woodie Tribesmen. They are the size of Tak, had two downpointing horns, and have a spear. These Woodies tend to be in large groups to attack. Woodie Shaman are the second strongest Woodies. They are taller and have a large head, and they hold a long staff. These Shaman will not always attack, as they can resurrect any Woody. They typically are alone, or occasionally in a pair. The biggest and strongest Woodies are the Woodie Warriors. They are massive beings, made out of a large tree trunk. They carry a large flail, which they will twirl around, and pound into the ground. When their flail hits the ground, it will get stuck, leaving the Warriors open. They are almost always alone. In Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series, Woody Soldiers are also the only ones that appear. However, These Woodies are massive, causing a major threat to the village. As of the television series they seem to love chickens. They only appear in one episode, Woodiefest. Members Woodie King The Woodie King was a very minor character in Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. As his name suggests, he is the King of Woodies. His appearance was identical to a Woody Shaman, but he had a more distinctive voice, that being kind of deeper and a little more audible but just as unintelligible as regular Woodie language. He presides over the fights of the Woody Arena, judging by the high balcony he stood in and the view it gave him of the arena below. The King held Dead Juju's Tiki, which had been stolen initially by a small group of Woody Soldiers. Tak was able to steal back without any resistance from the King himself. He shoots magic at Tak after muttering, and dispatches his Woodie Soldiers in Canoes to stop Tak. After this he is not seen again. Woodie Shamans Woody Shamans are a type of Woodies. As their name suggests they are the Shaman, meaning that they can cast spells, wield magics, sorcery among other things. They are typically alone, with a group of Woodie Soldiers or Woodie Warriors. They may also be in a group of two or more. Unlike other Woodies, they attack Tak from a distance, by launching magic blasts at him. They can also jump in the air to teleport to a close location, if Tak gets to close. So, it is important to Throw at them to Stun them to attack. The biggest problem is that they can resurrect other defeated Woodies, and can even resurrect other Woodie Shaman. So, if there is more than one, they should be taken out fast. Woodie Soldiers Woody Soldiers are the standard infantry for Woodies and are one of the primary enemies in Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. While not usually the strongest of all enemies, sheer numbers make them above weak enemies. They appear to speak a gibberish language and seem to live in a state of anarchy with no upper authority despite having a king. Their intelligence has proven to be great and industrious: they built the biggest worldly city in all of the Tak universe in the Gloomleaf Swamp. The city also contains various traps only equivalent to the machinery of the Mummy Tombs. The Tribesmen also appear in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge in the tutorial level. Their primary use is to teach Tak and Lok how to use their weapons and abilities. Woodie Warriors Woody Warriors are the most powerful of the Woodies. The are hulking brutes made of a tree stump, with small arms and legs, a small head, and has large tusks. These Woodies carry a large Flail for weapons. Like Woodie Shamans, they wait for Tak to come to them first. Then they will whip their flail twice, then whip it into the ground. This leaves the back of their stump (their weak spot) open to attacks as they pull the flail from the ground. They typically appear alone, with usually several lesser Woodies, and with a Woodie Shaman. Occasionally there may be two or three Warriors at a time. After the events of Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, they only appear in Mojo Mistake under the name of Hammer Woodies. Their appearance remains unchanged, but the can be attacked from the front now, as it is hard to get to their backs. Woodie Warriors also have a staff that they cast spells with like Shamans. Other Appearances ''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' Only the Woody Soldiers appear in the tutorial level. Their only purpose is to teach the player how to fight. ''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' In the beginning, Woody Soldiers are used to teach Tak the basics of his abilities. After the Big Gs are released, Tak and Jeera race through the jungle on a J-Runner. Here they go right through a Woody village. There are also many instances where Woody barriers and gates are seen. Finally, before the final G, Tak goes through a jungle path, once again full of Woody Soldiers. Before he goes up to the final G, a large bulky Woodie appears that tries, and can succeed in eating Tak. Once he is defeated, the Woodies are not seen. Gallery File:130px-0,647,8,580-WoodieWarArt.png|Woody Warrior File:Woodie Shaman.jpg|Woodie Shaman Category:Video Game Villains Category:Golems Category:Fighters Category:Hostile Species Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enforcer Category:Guardians Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed Objects Category:Barbarian Category:Voodoo